Mira Lemons
by Natsu the strongest mage
Summary: Full of Mirajane lemons


Chapter 1 Summary:

Gajeel is sick of seeing Natsu have all these women around him. He plans to take them one by one, starting with Mirajane.

After having gotten back from the Grand Magic Games, the Fairy Tail guild found it worthwhile to hold a massive feast for everyone as thanks for trying so hard during the competition. However, all but one person was happy celebrating the guild's victory as the strongest guild around, Gajeel. The iron dragon slayer couldn't help but sigh as he watched five different women all surround Natsu Dragneel as he ate, all of them practically feeding him and playing like he was some sort of champion. Lucy, Lisanna, Mirajane, and even Cana all stroked the fire dragon slayer's ego as he ate and laughed it up, his laugh annoyingly loud and cocky as he continued to eat.

Gajeel hated that bright and cheery attitude of his, knowing that Natsu was just some punk that didn't deserve to have all of those women around him. Lisanna and Lucy were one thing, both having stronger connections with the little runt than anyone else, but Mirajane and Cana just pissed the off the more and more he watched them spend time with Natsu. With a heavy sigh, the watched as Mirajane headed toward the kitchen in her usual maid outfit, hearing her saying something about needing to cook up some more food in case anyone got hungry. This was his chance. It was the green-eyed wizard's chance to steal one of Natsu's women away from him.

With a smug look on his face, the young man got up from his table and made his way into the kitchen, surprisingly attracting barely attention to himself as he stepped in and saw Mirajane humming to herself as she got things ready to cook. "You're still cooking? Don't you think you've done enough work? Shouldn't you be out there, enjoying the feast like everyone else?"

"Of course I do! But, everyone worked so hard for our guild during the competition, including us. But you know me, Gajeel. I can't just let people go hungry on a night of celebration like this.~" The white-haired woman turned around with a bright smile and a pot in her hand, walking her way past the and setting said pot down on the counter next to some fish she was preparing. "What are you doing in here, anyway? I thought you weren't the type to celebrate with the rest of us." Happily teasing her friend, the blue-eyed woman was happy to place her hands on the counter and take in a deep breath, enjoying the sound of their food hall roaring with cheering and laughter. "It's almost like things are back to normal, Gajeel."

"Things will never be back to normal as long as you're giving all your attention to that runt, Natsu." Grabbing a firm hold of the woman's shoulder, Gajeel pulled her away from the counter and toward the back of the kitchen, chuckling when she didn't scream. With no other explanation, the pushed his longtime friend to her knees and dropped his pants in the same smooth motion, relishing in the way she gasped when his semi-hard cock slapped against her cheek.

"It's so big…" Before she had the chance to do anything about it, too lost in momentary shock that Gajeel of all people was doing something like this to her, Mirajane could feel his hand moving to the back of her head. Keeping her mouth open after her gasp was the worst mistake the white-haired woman could've made, suddenly feeling the young man's thick cock push past her soft lips and into her mouth without any hesitation, like he had been wanting this for a long time. The blue-eyed woman knew that, in this form, she was no match for Gajeel, but deep down, she didn't want to use her magic and transform knowing it'd change her personality and cause her to break a few of his bones. Unfortunately, in the time it took her to convince herself not to transform out of instinct, the young woman could already feel the thick shaft pushing in and out of her mouth. However, it wasn't because Gajeel was thrusting into her mouth, but because he was using her head like a toy, guiding her along every inch of his shaft until she reached the base.

Gajeel made sure that things started off slow, making sure that he didn't harm Mira in any way as he began to use her, but also keeping his attention on the doorway into the kitchen in case anyone walked in. No one knew he was doing this, after all, it'd be a waste and ruin him to get caught now. "You're not leaving this kitchen until you're mine, Mirajane. I'm not letting you go back to him like you're some kind of pet." Bringing both of his hands to either side of the young woman's head, the finally started moving his hips against her face as he held her still. The green-eyed wizard could hear her gagging and screaming around his shaft, even feeling her gripping down onto his thighs to try and push him off of her and get away. Of course, he ignored every action she took against him as he started to pick up the pace of his thrusts, purposefully cramming himself into the back of her throat hard enough to knock the breath out of her.

She didn't know what to do, still hitting and trying to push herself away from Gajeel but unable to say a single thing as she could do nothing but scream around his hard cock. Unfortunately, it didn't take Mirajane long before her tongue began to instinctively move around his cock as he fucked her face, drool starting to leak out the corners of her mouth as she was used like a toy for him. After a short time, the white-haired woman didn't even bother fighting it anymore, tears filling her blue eyes as Gajeel just continued to thrust back and forth into her throat. Over and over again, the S-Class wizard could feel her friend's thick cock plunging into her throat before pulling back out of it.

Leaning his head back and letting out a few deep breaths, Gajeel could feel an orgasm starting to build just from this. Her mouth just felt far too good around his massive member, especially when her tongue coiled around his shaft like she was actually trying to make him come. Whether it was because she wanted it to be over or she actually wanted to make the enjoy himself, he didn't know or care, just happy to have Mirajane's soft lips wrapped around his cock. Even if it only meant that she ended up not wanting to be with Natsu anymore, then the dragon slayer achieved his goal. However, with the pleasure continuing to grow more and more, the young man knew it wouldn't be long until he came.

Mirajane, on the other hand, had no idea that Gajeel was going to cum until she could feel his cock throb against her tongue, groaning quietly as her head was suddenly turned so his cockhead was grinding against her cheek with each thrust. Even as the tears that filled her eyes started to fall, the white-haired woman was fighting her baser instincts to fight back, not wanting to hurt someone she had known for so long and felt so close to over the years. Of course, that was until the first rope of cum splashed against the back of her mouth, a sharp gasp leaving her as a result. However, before she could do react any other way, more cum followed, seemingly flooding her mouth and puffing out her cheeks as she was filled. Unfortunately, with a small shock on the back of her neck, the blue-eyed woman began to swallow down each and every drop that entered her mouth, the muffled sound of her gulping down down Gajeel' seed filling her ears as well as the young man's as he slowly pulled out of her mouth. "What the fu-"

Quickly grabbing the white-haired woman's face, the picked her up off the ground with his hands firmly wrapped around her lips, before setting her down on the counter in front of him. They were still in the back portion of the kitchen, just out of view of anyone who wanted to peak through the doorway, and it brought a smile to the dragon slayer's lips. Keeping one hand over her mouth, Gajeel opted to use the other to rip the skirt off of Mirajane's outfit, luckily muffling the scream that left her as the tears finally stopped and he exposed her underwear, a pair of white lace panties. "You should learn to stop screaming, Mirajane. Unless someone comes in here looking for you in the back, no one is going to find us. And the more you scream, the more I'm going to make sure that you can't."

Feeling the hand pull away from her lips for a moment, Mirajane opened her mouth to try and take a deep breath, only gasping instead when Gajeel' lips crashed against her own and his tongue forced its way into her mouth. She wanted to ask what was going on, why this was happening and just what Gajeel meant when he said he didn't like seeing her with Natsu. Of course, she couldn't ask anything when her lips were locked in kiss after kiss after heated kiss with him, even when the blue-eyed woman could feel the young man's still hard cock pressing against her thigh, making her scream into the kiss and squirm in place as his hands held her down by her hips, one of his hands moving her panties to the side and exposing her slightly wet pussy. Finally, his lips pulled away from hers and she was able to look him in the eyes, a mix of emotions swirling through her. "Gajeel, what the hell do you think you're doing? Seeing me with Natsu? Are you jealous of-"

Still not wanting her to scream, the man drove his hips forward and forced the first few inches of his cock into her tight hole, staring at her and watching her bite her lower lip to try and keep from screaming. That meant that, at the very least, he didn't have to always keep her mouth closed to avoid her voice getting out. But that didn't stop him from thrusting forward and burying more and more of his thick cock into her cunt, groaning quietly as she only tightened around him the further in he pushed. "Has that little prick not gotten this deep inside you? Or maybe you just haven't put out for him yet…. Whatever the case, this pussy's mine now, Mirajane.~"

The young woman watched as her friend licked his lips before kissing her again, actually not fighting the kiss this time. She didn't know why she was giving in to Gajeel as he was raping her while she was supposed to be cooking, but she didn't argue against it as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. It wasn't to pull him into a deeper kiss, or even to choke him out in some way, but to genuinely pull the man closer to her as a spark of pleasure coursed through her body. The feeling of having his cock push into parts of her snatch that she hadn't felt be touched yet was incredible, immediately clouding the white-haired woman's mind as it continued to push into her, stopping only a very small distance from her cervix. However, when the pulled back from the kiss and pulled the top of her maid outfit down to expose her breasts, a sharp and surprised gasp left the blue-eyed woman's lips.

Of course, the young man didn't hesitate to grab hold of her soft mounds as he started to very slowly thrust into her tight cunt, able to hear the soft and quiet moans that were leaving her with each thrust. On the other hand, Gajeel knew just what he was doing, starting off slow and teasing her body in various ways before actually getting rough with her and giving her more than she could handle. Squeezing hard on the young woman's breast, the used his index finger and his thumb to pinch and gently twist her nipple, earning a sharp and shameful moan from Mirajane. "It's not so bad being given actual pleasure, is it? You of all people should know just how good it feels to take something that you deserve, Mirajane.~"

Feeling the young man's thick cock plunge in and out of her tight hole, things only starting to move a bit faster when his second hand moved to her other breast, the blue-eyed woman didn't know what to do. She was in a position to scream at the top of her lungs and call for help, ruining Gajeel and saving herself in the process without having to hurt him. But, something inside of her was enjoying this far more than she wanted to admit, her pale cheeks starting to glow red as embarrassment of that fact started to take over. Her mind was still clouding over in bliss as she was stuffed full of cock over and over again, but that was part of why she was with Natsu anyway. The energy, the passion, the way he got out of hand and dominated her. It was wonderful. But now, the that currently had her head tilted back and hot and heavy moans leaving her was giving her all of that with ease, though there was a lack of passion in comparison.

None of that mattered to Gajeel as he continued to pound away into Mirajane, feeling her inner walls spasm and quiver around his shaft the more he fucked her, her hole getting tighter whenever he would play with her nipples. "Oh? Are your nipples sensitive?~" There was a teasing tone in the 's voice as he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around one of her breasts, biting down on her nipple and tugging it, earning a loud and needy sound of bliss from the white-haired woman. Of course, the immediately let go of her nipple and circled his tongue around it, his hips slamming into hers and causing the sound of skin slamming together to fill the kitchen. Luckily, no one was close enough to hear or even actively looking for the blue-eyed woman as he leaned upward and caught her lips in another kiss, biting her lower lip when her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him even closer to her body. "You certainly gave in rather quickly, didn't you?~" With a soft chuckle, the green-eyed young man moved his hands from her chest to her rear end, giving her supple ass cheeks a good squeeze as he lifted her off the counter, holding her in the air as she tightened her grip on his body. "Good. That makes this far easier."

"Y-You didn't have to do this, Gajeel… What… What good is going to come from you just taking me like this?~" Speaking through hot and heavy moans, Mirajane couldn't help but lean her head back as she was eventually laid flat on her back with the hovering over her, the feeling of his hard cock pistoning in and out of her tight cunt sending sparks of utter bliss through her body. "You just want to take me from Natsu…?" The white-haired woman bit her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet as the felt the young man's teeth suddenly sink into her neck, as if that was enough to give her a proper answer. "Tell me why I shouldn't…. Break you… right now."

"You've already got yourself wrapped around me. If you wanted to break me for this, why haven't you already?~" The green-eyed dragon slayer chuckled as he dragged his tongue along the bite marks he left in the young woman's skin, happy to relish in the soft and eager moan that left her lips as a result. "Natsu doesn't deserve a woman like you, Mira. Plain and simple. So, I'm making it where he doesn't have you anymore." Gajeel wrapped his fingers around one of the white-haired woman's soft breasts, kneading and squeezing it as he continued to pound into her tight cunt, his orgasm quickly approaching as his member throbbed inside of her. "I know the perfect way to do just that.~"

Before she even had the chance to say anything to retaliate, Mirajane could quickly and easily feel Gajeel' hot spunk flooding her womb and painting her inner walls. Rope after rope of thick and potent cum suddenly filled her body more than she ever thought possible, a load moan leaving her before she was cut silent by the young man's lips crashing down against her own. Every throb of Gajeel's shaft, every rope of cum that painted her inside white, every kiss the two shared that sparked pleasure inside of her. It was all building up to an orgasm that the white-haired wizard couldn't fight against.

However, before letting her body reach that orgasm he knew he was pushing her toward, Gajeel was quick to pull out of her tight cunt, grabbing the base of his cum-coated shaft and pushing forward. In a mere instant, and with no prior warning, the was forcing his way into the maid's tight and plump rear end, earning a scream mixed with pleasure and pain from her soft lips. Of course, with another kiss, the green-eyed man muffled her screams, making sure that no one would be able to hear them as he slowly forced inch after inch of his thick shaft into her unused asshole. "Fucking hell, Mira… You're as tight as a virgin back here."

"It's because I am, you ass!" The white-haired woman shouted through gritted teeth as she was held on her back, letting Gajeel have a full view of her partially dressed body. "You just forced your way in without any warning!" Pain and pleasure slowly mixed into one when the remained still inside of her, half of his cock inside of her unused asshole and his hands still on her breasts. "And you didn't even let me cum!" Of course, a sharp and blissful gasp left the blue-eyed woman's lips as she felt the young man suddenly and harshly thrust inside of her, burying every inch of his cock into her tight hole, her back arching as a result. "Fuck!~"

That was all the queue that Gajeel needed to get started on what he was doing, smirking as he began thrusting with the same pace and roughness as he had a moment ago in her pussy. Almost right away, he could feel the S-class wizard's heart pounding in her chest as he continued to play with her breast, his teeth sinking into her neck once again. "You're going to cum by the end of this, don't you worry.~" The feeling of the woman's anal walls clenching down around his cock was far tighter than he expected it to be, especially compared to her now thoroughly fucked pussy. However, with each and every thrust, another loud and needy moan escaped the young woman's lips, causing the to smile and push even harder than before.

It was easy to feel. The pain and pleasure mixing in together as her body was overwhelmed by the pure strength that Gajeel possessed, of course while feeling the pleasure that came with having a cock plunge into the deepest parts of her holes like it was all she was good for. Deep down, Mirajane knew that she should hate and despise the , maybe even wanting to kill him for raping her and breaking her like this. But she just couldn't. It felt far too good to actually hate and be mad at him, especially when her body began getting used to the feeling of having his cock inside of her ass. "F-Faster…. Harder… Really give it to me, Dragon Slayer.~" Throwing her head back and biting her lower lip to keep herself quiet, the blue-eyed woman arched her back and tried to use her ankles to hold tightly to the green-eyed man that was fucking her, wanting to get him closer and feel every inch of his impressive dick inside of her. "Show me what a real dragon slayer can do!~"

Digging his fingers into her thigh, Gajeel took a breath as he stopped his hips, sparks beginning to surround his body for a moment before the electricity traveled to his fingers and his crotch. With a single thrust, the young man watched as sparks traveled from his body to her own, licking his lips and repeating the process as he watched more sparks travel along her body. It was easy to hear the screams of pure and utter bliss leaving her as he began hammering away at her tight asshole again, gasping as the electricity also caused her body to tighten and tense up for a moment with each thrust.

"That it! Don't stop! Harder, faster! Fuck me, Gajeel!~" With the feeling of electricity coursing through her and causing almost every sense she had to spike inside of her, the white-haired woman was more than happy to give in to the pleasure that was coursing through her. Natsu could never fuck her like this and she knew it, knowing that the fire dragon slayer could only burn her if he tried using his powers in bed. But this was a twist and feeling that she needed more than anything else, happily gasping and writhing in place as her rear end was pounding into and her orgasm was rapidly approaching.

Of course, with the feeling of her anal walls clenching down tighter around his shaft, and the sensitivity from already having two orgasm, Gajeel could feel his own orgasm getting closer and closer by the moment. However, he didn't plan to stop earning Mirajane's body until she had came and completely given into him like he wanted. Though, he did listen to her wants and started thrusting harder and faster into her, shaking the surface that he was fucking her on. The room around them filled with his grunts and her moans, both of them surprisingly not getting noticed by anyone outside of the kitchen as he went to town on her.

Suddenly, Mirajane threw her head back and arched her back as high up against Gajeel' body as she was able to, screaming and almost roaring in sheer ecstasy as her orgasm crashed through her. Writhing in place on the counter, the white-haired woman's inner and anal walls clenched down like a vice as she came, squirting onto the 's stomach and gasping as she felt his hand suddenly cover her mouth. Her blue eyes quickly and seamlessly fluttered closed as she tilted her head to the side, gasping happily and groaning as the cock inside of her just continued to thrust away at her plump rear end. However, before she was able to say anything, just basking in the pleasure of her much-needed orgasms, the young woman quickly found her holes feeling empty, watching Gajeel walk around her body until his cock was in her face. "Mmmm. Looks delicious now…"

With a soft chuckle, the young man began stroking himself to completion in his new lover's face, grunting and bucking his hips as he finally came. Rope after rope of cum left his cock and painted the white-haired woman's face, coating her features and even dripping into her nose and mouth as she continued to rest on her back, neither of them bothering to move more than they need to. Of course, when Gajeel was finally done, he didn't hesitate to pop his cock into Mirajane's mouth with a smile, watching as her lips formed a perfect seal around his shaft. "Atta girl. When you're done with this, go tell Natsu just who you belong to now."

Of course, the young woman nodded to her order, staying upside down and wrapping her fingers around the base of the shaft she was sucking on. With a smile, Mirajane was quick to bob her head up and down the length of Gajeel' shaft, groaning and moaning around it. Purposefully and happily dragging her tongue along the top of his shaft, the woman was quick to push the thick cock into her throat and swallow around it as she buried her nose in the young man's hefty balls. Taking a deep breath each time she swallowed, the S-class wizard made sure to coil her tongue around her new favorite cock, starting to bob her head yet again.

Gajeel used his new position to reach forward and keep one hand on Mirajane's breasts while the other trailed down her body until it was at her cunt, a smile on his face as he pushed a single finger into her tight and freshly creampied hole. The loud and shameless moan her earned from her was perfect in his mind, causing him to push a second finger into her before he began pistoning them in and out of her cunt, reminding her of just who was bringing her pleasure that she had never felt before. However, the feeling of her tongue working along every inch of his shaft was incredible, causing him to lean his head back and sink into the bliss once again. Of course, it didn't matter to him if he was just cleaning his cock and stopped before he came again, or if she was going all out to drink down yet another load of cum.

Though, Mirajane had other plans, pulling back with a smile on her face and popping the thick cock out of her mouth. She gave it another look over as she rolled over onto her stomach and licked her lips, admiring her handiwork when it came to cleaning it off. "Damn, I do a good job sometimes, don't I?~" The young woman slowly pushed herself up so she was sitting on the counter with a smile, crossing her legs and adjusting her clothing to hide the fact that anything had happened to her, even though her outfit was now missing the skirt it had when she walked in. "So, you want me to go tell Natsu just who I belong to, do you? Would you like me to also tell him just how you took me?~"

Gajeel rolled his eyes as he watched the young woman hop off the counter, leaving his cock in the open as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Just tell him that you're no longer his and you're going to spend time with someone else. No need for him to know just who broke you just yet." The put away his still hard cock, not having a problem with stopping things now that Mirajane was his and he could always fuck her later that night if he wanted. "Now, go before someone gets suspicious of why you've been gone for so long."

With a smile on her face, the white-haired woman nodded and gave her outfit a quick pat down, making sure that any wrinkles were out before she stepped out into the mess hall again. Fortunately, no one looked at her like she was crazy when she walked out with no skirt on his maid outfit anymore, a smile coming to her lips as she sat down next to everyone's favorite fire dragon slayer. The blue-eyed woman placed a kiss on his cheek and gave the young man a tight hug. "Hey, Natsu… I think I want to see someone else for a little bit.~"

"What?!" The pink-haired wizard gasped and nearly spat out his food as he looked over to the older woman, a look of pure shock and awe on his face. "What do you mean? Am I not good enough, Mira?!"

"Well, it's not that… You're plenty. I mean, you were able to handle four women without any problems, but… That's just why I want to see someone else. It's been a long time since I was shown love as someone's one and only. And I can't do that with you." The white-haired woman smirked and stood up from her spot next to Natsu, the bite marks on her neck clear as day. "So, I'm going to be with someone who will treat me like his one and only. You did nothing wrong… He can just do it better.~" Mirajane playfully stuck her tongue out to the young man and smiled, making her way back toward the kitchen and swaying her hips with each step she took.

When she finally made it back, the blue-eyed woman wrapped her arms around Gajeel' neck while he stood in the doorway, planting a passionate kiss on his lips and hoping that Natsu was able to see his hand come to the lower portion of her back right above her plump rear end. "How was that, Gajeel? Good enough of a break up for you?"

"Better than I expected, really. Now, what do you say we head somewhere more private and enjoy the rest of our night? I'm sure you must want a bit more than what I gave.~" With a soft chuckle, the young man turned around and began walking back into the kitchen, out through the door in the back as he kept a firm hold on Mirajane's hips.

"Oh, really? I'm the one that wants more? You're the one who didn't get to cum another time before we stopped, after all. Though, with your intense strength, I assume you'll be forcing me onto your bed before the end of the night and making me scream for more.~" Mirajane licked her lips as she walked beside Gajeel, knowing that her lie to Natsu was all the pink-haired wizard needed to hear to get nervous.

It had been a week since Gajeel had first stolen Mirajane from Natsu, quickly having convinced her to move into his chambers instead of Natsu's to give them more time together. Though, now the blonde was on to his next conquest, one of Natsu's longest running friends and love interests, as well as the S-class wizard's sister, Lisanna. And the iron dragon slayer couldn't have had a bigger and more smug smile on his face as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching the younger sister bob her head up and down his shaft with a sense of ferocity and need that rivaled that of her older sister. "Who would've thought that you of all people would be so damn willing to suck a dick that isn't Natsu's.~"

A soft chuckle left the young and blue-eyed girl as her older sister stepped into the room, not bothering to stop or slow down as she pushed forward and burying Gajeel' shaft into her throat. Keeping her hands firmly pressed against the blonde's thighs to keep herself balanced, Lisanna looked upward with a smile, slowly pulling off of his cock with a loud pop. "What can I say? It didn't take long for Mira-nee to convince me to give you a shot. You did steal her pretty brutally, after all. So learning that you'd be willing to be gentle with me to start?" The younger Strauss girl shuddered at the thought, mentally comparing her boyfriend to her new lover and finding the blonde to be far better. "It doesn't help that your cock is bigger than Natsu's. Not by much, mind you, but definitely bigger and more enjoyable.~"

Mirajane watched with a soft chuckle as her sister dragged her tongue along the side of her new boyfriend's cock, both happy and a bit embarrassed that her own little sister was happily sucking the cock of the man who broke her. Making her way closer to the younger white-haired girl, the older sister ran her hand through those bright locks and helped her sibling take Gajeel' cock even deeper. "She's such a loving girl, I thought it'd be best if she got a taste of true love instead of that bullshit that Natsu used to give us. He was always mainly interested in Lucy, after all." Over and over again, she pushed her sister's head further and further down the thick shaft, making sure that the younger of the two reached the blonde's base. "How does her mouth feel, baby? I bet her throat is almost as tight as-"

There was a sudden knock on the door, loud enough to startle everyone in the room. "Hey, Mira? Have you seen Lisanna anywhere?! I can't seem to find her!" Natsu's voice carried through the room with ease with how loud he always was, prompting those in the room to roll their eyes, though Mirajane was the only one to actually turn toward the door. "Hello?! Cana said you were in here to check on Gajeel!"

Gajeel was quick to use one hand to gesture toward the door while the other found its place on the back of Lisanna's head, continuing to guide her along his shaft in Mirajane's place. "Just go talk to him. Keep him busy while your sister has enjoys the taste of my cock." The blonde couldn't help but chuckle as he could feel himself getting close to another climax, watching the younger sibling's blue eyes close as she began to gag and sputter around his shaft. "Mirajane was right, your throat is almost as tight as hers. The only thing missing is that tongue actually doing some work."

Immediately, Lisanna got the hint, coiling her tongue around her new lover's shaft as her older sister answered the door. It didn't matter to her what the two were talking about or what Mirajane was going to say to him, as long as she was able to make Gajeel cum and earn her spot beside the big sister that she looked up to so much. However, as she continued to bob her head up and down the fat cock, the young girl squealed at the feeling of her new lover's cock throbbing and twitching inside of her mouth. With the massive member plunging in and out of her throat over and over again as the young man continued to guide her, the blue-eyed girl brought her both of her hands down between her thighs, slipping one of them into her underwear and using the other to squeeze and knead her breast.

"Sorry, Natsu, I haven't seen her or Gajeel today. I moved in here, so I thought I'd get a quick nap before you came and interrupted that." The older sibling smirked as she opened the door just enough for the pink-haired wizard to see her face, making sure to block the rest of the room and the fact that Lisanna was currently giving Gajeel yet another blowjob today. "Aren't you supposed to be headed out on another mission, anyway?" Mirajane licked her lips and giggled quietly at the thought of Natsu abandoning the mission he accepted just to see her little sister, finding it almost romantic.

"Yeah, I am. I was wondering if she wanted to come with Lucy and I."

Listening to the other wizard talk to his first conquest, Gajeel couldn't help but chuckle to himself as another orgasm rushed through him. Grabbing onto the back of Lisanna's head with both of his hands, the young man quickly and eagerly blew his load down the young girl's throat. Rope after rope of hot, thick, and gooey cum left him and painted the lining of the younger Strauss' through, causing her to swallow down each and every drop of the blonde's potent seed. "Fucking hell, you really are getting better at swallowing it all down. Didn't even spill a drop this time." The iron dragon slayer smirked and slowly pulled the young girl back until her lips popped off from around his shaft, watching her jaw drop and more cum coat her beautiful features. "Though, it looks like you need to work on getting it all down at once.~"

Coughing quietly from the sheer amount of cum that flooded her throat, the Lisanna couldn't help but smile and look up toward Gajeel with bright and hopeful eyes. "You say that like you don't find it sexy when I still have your cum all over me.~" The young girl licked her lips as she felt the warm cum settle in place on her fair skin, smiling as she crawled into the blonde's lap and felt his hand move from the back of her head lower and lower down her back until it was resting on her ass. It made her giggle to know that someone so big and strong wanted her so much, despite the fact that her sister, who she thought was the most beautiful person in the world, was only a few feet away talking to her ex-boyfriend. "But, why don't we have a bit of fun with Natsu right there? I'm sure you'd love to rub it in his face if he could see us.~"

Mirajane gasped as she could hear every word that the two lovebirds behind her were saying, a smile spreading across her lips as she slowly cracked the door just a little bit more. "If you're going to leave on a mission soon, why not take Cana with you? She's one of your girls, after all. I'm sure you'd have a lot of fun with her.~" The white-haired woman chuckled as she watched the pink-haired wizard's cheeks flush red, hearing it from the only girl that he knew of to leave him so suddenly. "Speaking of… I think I was a little rude in the way I broke things off. I hope you can forgive me for it."

"Well, you did just sorta up and leave one day, telling me that you didn't want to be with me anymore. With Gajeel, I can understand. You two have always had something special." Natsu took a deep breath as he crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side and looking through the door to try and see who was inside. "But, I'm not mad at you, Mira. I think you'd kill me if I did get mad at you for it, anyway." The young man playfully stuck out his tongue, only to gasp and have it grabbed by his ex-girlfriend's fingers. "M-Mira-"

"Careful with him, Mirajane. He needs to be alive and well." The blonde made sure to speak in a low and quiet tone before his lips were captured in a passionate kiss by Lisanna, just as she started moving her hips back and forth in his lap. It was only a moment or two before the iron-user picked the white-haired girl up by her ass, slamming her back down on his saliva-coated cock and making her scream in joy from it. The moment her plump rear end connected with Gajeel' thighs, the white-haired girl shuddered and writhed in pace, their hips moving in tandem together.

Lisanna immediately wrapped her arms around Gajeel' neck, pulling him into another kiss as she quickly and needily bounced on his cock, feeling it plunge deep into her cunt and kiss her womb each time. "Oh god, you're so big! It feels so good!~" The young girl pushed herself flush against the man's chest, purposefully crushing her modest chest against the blonde's built and muscular torso. "I don't think Natsu has ever gotten so deep before." The blue-eyed girl leaned her head up and gently nibbled on the green-eyed man's neck, leaving soft marks while hot and heavy gasps left her lips. "Don't you dare stop fucking me… I want you to treat me just like you do Mira-nee.~"

"Just be careful with what you say, Natsu. There's no way I'd purposefully hurt you. I just don't want you getting the wrong idea about Gajeel and I. We've always wanted something like this, but with how he was until recently, it was just something that could never happen." The young woman smirked and let go of her friend's tongue, leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on his cheek, not realizing that as she bent over, she was allowing Natsu to catch a glimpse of her younger sister's plump rear end. Though, when she stood back up straight she blocked his view once again, happily smiling and leaning against the door frame. "Anyway, if you don't mind, I'd really like to get back to my nap."

Just as he was about to answer, Natsu could hear a muffled moan of pure pleasure come from the room, causing him to lean forward to try and get a better peek into the room. "W-What was that? It sounded like Lisanna…" The pink-haired wizard leaned to the side to try and look past Mirajane, sighing as he was left with nothing but a portion of a nude body before the older Strauss sibling stepped in his way. "It was her, wasn't it? Mira, what's going on?" The young man took a step back, fire licking his tongue as usual as he stuck it out and looked into his white-haired ex's eyes. "Wait, don't tell me…"

Just as her older sister stepped in the way, Lisanna felt herself suddenly lifted up off the ground and carried to the other side of the room behind the door so there was no chance of Natsu seeing her bouncing happily on Gajeel' cock. "Moving us so he can hear us better? Or maybe you want to be seen by him. Rub it in his face that you get to fuck the two sisters that used to love him.~" However, that didn't stop her from planting a deep kiss on his lips and being seen with cum coating her face by her older sister, the smile fading from her lips as she could feel the blonde pulling out of her tight cunt. "Awe… But I want you to cum inside me. Right in front of Natsu.~"

"Of course you do. You're even sluttier than your sister is.~" Gajeel couldn't help but chuckle as he planted another firm kiss on the young girl's lips, pressing his cock against her supple ass cheeks and slowly forcing his way into her asshole. She was incredibly tight compared to her cunt, but with the arousal that coated his member along with the excitement coursing through the both of them, the blonde was easily able to force inch after inch into her. Of course, the iron dragon slayer didn't hesitate to pull away from the kiss and let the white-haired girl's moans fill the room, relishing in the way she quivered and shook against his body and the wall. "You really needed this, didn't you, Lisanna?~"

"Yes! Yes I did! I needed a fat cock inside of me, and yours is perfect!~" The younger sister threw her head back against the wall, gasping and loving the feeling of her tight rear end being skewered by her lover's massive member. The way it spread her asshole and pushed even deeper inside of her ass than it did with her cunt made her lock her legs around the young man's waist, pulling him in closer and planting kiss after kiss onto his neck. "Fuck me. Fuck my ass like you mean it, Gajeel. Cum inside of me and-"

"That was Lisanna!" Natsu's voice almost broke through the screams and moans that were filling the room as one of his girlfriends was being fucked against the blonde's bedroom wall, prompting him to try and look into the room but see nothing other than Gajeel' bed in tatters while Mirajane stepped in his way. "What is that jerk doing to Lisanna?! She has no reason to be with him like you do!"

"Calm down, Natsu. It wasn't Lisanna, alright? It's just me in this room and I'm sure you're hearing things. It must be a little odd for you to not hear her shouting your name on a daily basis before lunch, huh?" The older white-haired sibling smirked and licked her lips, holding the door close to her with her ankle as she leaned on the doorframe. Mirajane didn't hesitate to stick her tongue out at the pink-haired wizard standing before her. "Please just leave to go on your mission. I need to get a nap in before Gajeel gets back with his team. Do you realize how hard it is to get sleep with an entire team of people who are loud as hell in the same room?"

Gajeel rolled his at the woman's comment, sinking his teeth into Lisanna's neck as he continued to pump his hips into her ass. "Your sister's a bit of a bitch, isn't she? Making comments like that.~" The blonde continued to slam himself into the white-haired girl's ass harder and hard by the second, earning one loud scream after another from the girl as she was slowly losing her mind to the pleasure. "Good thing you've got a body worth fucking over and over-" Before the blonde could finish his thought, the door beside him suddenly slammed closed and Mirajane glared at him. "H-Hey…"

"A bit of a bitch, am I?~" Mirajane licked her lips as she crossed her arms under her breasts, a soft chuckle leaving her lips. "Why don't you hurry up and finish fucking my sister so you can get to me?" The older white-haired sibling smirked and made her way toward the bed, carefully sitting down on the edge of it and spreading her legs enough for the two lovebirds to see the wet spot forming in her panties.

"Don't try to steal him from me!~" Lisanna couldn't help but growl quietly in a bit of jealousy over the thought of having her sister take Gajeel from her before the blonde even had a chance to cum inside of her, her arms and legs tightening around the young man so he couldn't go anywhere without her even if he wanted to. "Once he actually cums inside of me, he's all yours. He didn't try to get me pregnant like he has you, so play fair!~" The white-haired girl licked her lips and gasped as the dragon slayer planted a firm kiss on her lips, his tongue pushing into the girl's mouth and exploring.

The young man pulled away from the girl's lips and looked into her eyes, moving one hand to Lisanna's cheek and the other to her ass, giving the plump ass cheek a firm squeeze. "Will you two quit your bickering? We have all day and there is plenty of love for both of you." Grunting quietly, Gajeel slammed his hips forward and buried his shaft deep inside of the younger sibling, another climax roaring through him. Rope after thick and gooey rope of cum left him and painted the inside of the young girl's ass white, causing them both to scream out in bliss.

The feeling of being filled with cum just like she wanted was enough to throw Lisanna over the edge of her own orgasm, a loud scream of bliss leaving her in the process. Pressing her head against Gajeel' shoulder and arching her back, the white-haired girl's vaginal and anal walls clamped tight, her ass milking her lover's cock for all it was worth. Unfortunately, the girl was quick to realize that she was suddenly on the floor compared to being pressed up against the wall, causing a loud whine to leave her when she was left with nothing but the sight of her man's cock in her face. "You fill my ass and then you want me to suck your cock…? Such a disgusting man.~" Of course, that didn't stop the blue-eyed girl from wrapping her lips around the thick shaft, quickly and eagerly bobbing her head along the shaft.

"Never would've thought my own sister would be this much of a freak. It's almost a turn on to see, but I'm just glad you're enjoying yourself, Gajeel." Mirajane was quick to back up onto the bed and get more comfortable, laying down and closing her eyes instead of staring and watching her younger sister get fucked. "Just let me know when you're done and ready to go out to eat. I'll be happy to get you worked up while we're gone.~" It didn't take long before the white-haired woman fell asleep on the bed, a soft smile on her lips at the thought of just how much her sister and boyfriend were enjoying each other.

On the other hand, Gajeel was quick to push let Lisanna enjoy the fact that she was just sucking on a cock that was just inside of her asshole, a bright smile on his face as he grabbed both sides of her head. "Once you're done sucking my cock, what do you say we team up on your sister and fuck her like there is no tomorrow?~" There was no pause, no hesitation, no doubt in the look that the blonde could see when he gazed back down at the white-haired girl that was sucking him off. She was all for the idea, and it only made the green-eyed man that much happier that he had convinced both Strauss sisters to be his. However, the young man was quick to use his grip on the girl's head to start thrusting into her throat, making sure to keep her still as he held her against the wall.

There was definitely an odd taste in her mouth to know that the cock that was just pounding away at her throat was just pounding away at her tight and plump rear end, making the blue-eyed girl moan and let her eyes flutter closed. Just like when she was giving a blowjob back on the bed, Lisanna was quick to drop a hand between her thighs and toy with her pussy yet again. Keeping her hand on the outside of her underwear, the young girl didn't hesitate to circle her clit with her finger. Soft and quiet moans left her throat each time the cock pulled out just enough for her to breathe, causing her to let out a raspy and needy sound each and every time.

Though, with multiple orgasms under both of their belts today, Gajeel could feel yet another orgasm building the longer this lasted. "You're such a fucking slut, Lisanna. No wonder Natsu loved you so much. He just wanted to add another slut to his roster." The blonde was quick to run his hand through the girl's white hair, keeping a firm hold on the back of her head as he began fucking her face harder and faster than before. "You ready to drink down another load?"

That was all the white-haired girl needed to hear, moaning affirmatively and nodding her head to the question. She wanted to scream and beg for it, wanted to admit that she wanted to be filled with Gajeel' cum just to prove to Natsu that she could do better than some fire spitting, loudmouth punk. But, for now, Lisanna was more than happy to place her hands against the wall to hold herself in place, wanting to drink down every drop of his cum. Luckily, after another moment, she got what she wanted, a loud grunt of pleasure from the blonde and more cum flooding her mouth. Rope after rope of spunk filled her mouth and caused her cheeks to puff out, leaving her to sit still and wait for the flow of cum to end.

When he finally stopped cumming, Gajeel could see some of his seed leaking out of the young girl's nose and onto her face, causing him to chuckle and pull back just until his thick shaft popped out of her mouth. "Going to try and swallow it all in one attempt this time? Well, let's see what you can do.~" The blonde quickly dropped down to the floor to get eye level with the young girl, watching her take a deep breath through her nose before audibly swallow his seed. When the sound ended, the green-eyed man forced the girl's mouth open with a smile, seeing that she didn't have a single drop of his cum on her tongue still. "Damn, you did much better that time! You're getting better at this, Lisanna. And in only a single week, too.~"

Of course, at the sound of Gajeel praising her little sister, Mirajane woke up from the loud noise, her blue eyes fluttering open to see the two sharing yet another kiss in their night. "Are you two still going at it? How long have I been asleep…?" Slowly sitting up, the S-class wizard yawned and stretched out on the bed, her breasts straining against her clothes for just a moment. "It really must not have been that long if the two of you haven't tried to ravage me just yet.~"

"Sorry, Mira-nee! Gajeel was just letting me try and swallow down his cum in one gulp again! I actually managed to pull it off this time!~" The younger sibling got up off the floor and rushed her way to the bed, hurriedly hugging her sister and planting a loving kiss on her cheek. "Thank you again for convincing me to give Gajeel a shot. He's far better than Natsu could even be, especially since Gajeel doesn't have four other girls around him at all times. I get to have him all to myself when you're not around.~" Lisanna chuckled and slowly let go of her sister, watching the man that just thoroughly fucked all of her holes approach the bed. "So, were you serious about wanting us to ravage you before we went to eat? Or would you rather the three of us go out and you just tease Gajeel while we're out on the town?"


End file.
